


Ночь

by Toriya



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На Камелот опускается ночь. Мерлин не спит</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночь

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на конкурс по теме: "Фобос и Деймос - два спутника Марса"

Ночь опускается на Камелот. Мерлин стоит у окна. В такое время он особенно сильно чувствует магию, которая течет по венам вместе с кровью, наполняет тело теплом. Мерлин не знает, как может быть иначе. Иногда ему кажется, что если магия однажды исчезнет, он тоже перестанет существовать. Как может жить без волшебства Гаюс? Как можно жить без него, если ты хоть раз сотворил настоящее чудо? Вдохнул жизнь в неживое, пробудил древние силы, раскалывая темное небо ослепительной молнией и обрушивая на сухую землю ливень. Если в тебе так много магии, ты уже не сможешь быть простым смертным, ты связан, и эти невидимые путы позволяют тебе слышать неслышимое, видеть невидимое, знать неведомое.

Мерлин проводит ладонью по камням, нагревшимся за день, впитавшим память многих лет, и ему кажется, что он сам становится ими. Он впускает в себя небо, с огромными летними звездами, деревья, слышит неясный шепот переплетающихся корней, уходящих все глубже и глубже, к самому центру земли, в древние благодатные леса, где магия пронизывает каждый лист, каждый пробивающийся из почвы росток. Это странное и страшное единение, потому что оно заставляет забыть о себе, раствориться в окружающем мире, слиться с воздухом и, подчиняясь неуловимому зову, постигать суть вещей.

Можно простоять так до рассвета, но Мерлин отходит от окна и прислушивается. Снизу не доносится ни звука, значит Гаюс уже лег, и если вести себя очень тихо, то можно проскользнуть незамеченным.

Мерлин крадется на цыпочках мимо стола, заваленного пергаментами и заставленного стеклянными посудинами, в которых поблескивают очередные, приготовленные на завтра снадобья. Гаюс ворочается, но сон его глубок, и Мерлин тянет на себя тяжелую дверь, которая, выпустив его, закрывается с глубоким вздохом уставшего дерева.

Гулкие коридоры пусты, каменные своды сейчас кажутся особенно высокими, теряющимися в сумраке, который не способны разогнать несколько горящих факелов. Но Мерлину не нужен свет. Этот путь знаком до каждого поворота, до каждой трещины между камнями. Ноги сами несут его по лестницам, бесшумно, словно он действительно не человек. А кто? Дух? Маг? Маг. Сердце привычно ухает, когда он замирает у последнего рубежа.

Артур никогда не запирает дверь. Он считает, что в собственном замке ему некого опасаться. Несмотря на все, что ему пришлось пережить, он все еще так считает. Только его меч в последнее время лежит у изголовья. Это все, чего смог добиться Мерлин. Как можно охранять того, кто с детства легко и непринужденно рискует жизнью? Для него это так же естественно, как завтрак по утрам или кубок горячего вина перед сном.

Мерлин входит в покои принца и настороженно прислушивается. Артур дышит глубоко и ровно. Он спит на спине, закинув руку за голову. Мерлин подходит ближе и, несмотря на темноту, видит знакомые правильные черты. Сейчас они кажутся мягкими. Днем все будет иначе. Губы сомкнутся в твердую, чуть изогнутую линию, скулы очертятся резче, между бровей проляжет тонкая, едва заметная морщинка, а глядя в отливающие стальным блеском глаза, уже будет сложно обратить внимание на длинные ресницы. Днем Артур будет собой – человеком, который однажды взойдет на трон Камелота, принцем, который станет великим королем, и память о нем не сотрет со страниц вечных книг даже время. Но это все – днем, а ночью Артур - просто Артур, и значит можно смотреть на него и не думать ни о чем.

«Две стороны одной монеты», - сказал Дракон. Его слова давно перестали быть загадкой для Мерлина, потому что связь с Артуром – это не то, что можно не заметить. Это почти как магия, живет в тебе и не дает забыться ни на секунду. Да что там почти, самая настоящая магия. Мерлин не знает, что думает Артур, но иногда, когда голубые глаза теплеют, всего на мгновение, или усмешка вдруг становится улыбкой, или когда Артур смотрит ему вслед из-под полуопущенных век, Мерлину кажется, что он тоже знает. Угадывает. Чувствует.

И если Мерлину дана власть над магией, то Артуру дана власть над людьми, и если Мерлин способен вызвать грозу, то Артур способен повелевать историей. И если… Если это их судьба, то Мерлин рад, что она именно такая. Потому что разделить ее с Артуром – единственное, что он может и хочет. Одна сторона монеты не может существовать без другой. Как ночь не может существовать без дня, а вода без суши. И если Артур еще не понял этого, то однажды поймет. Обязательно. А у Мерлина в запасе есть очень много времени, чтобы ждать. И просто быть рядом. Всегда.


End file.
